Christmas Afternoon (a McRoll in the REAL World story) by Sammy & Ilna
by sammy1026
Summary: It's Christmas Afternoon. (Part 5 of the 4th annual REAL World Holiday Marathon)


**_Sammy's Notes:_** _Insert sincere thanks to my fellow REAL World writers and boundless gratitude to our readers here. I really suck at ANs._

 **Ilna's Notes:** _In her haste to get out the door to work this morning Ilna didn't get a chance to write ANs which left it to me (Sammy) and we know that's not a great situation_.

 ******Sorry for the late posting today, guys but is was not allowing me to upload the file. Took me all afternoon to figure out a workaround. But the marathon must not be interrupted. LOL******

* * *

 **Christmas Afternoon**

"MERRY CHRISTMAS!" Jacob yelled excitedly the second the beach house door opened. "HO HO HO!"

"Merry Christmas to you too," Catherine chuckled, taking in a Santa hat sitting askew on his head.

The smiling young boy held up a colorfully wrapped box. "I have a present for Angie. It's from all of us. We decided to get her … "

"Jacob, don't spoil the surprise!" Kaitlyn said hurriedly as she walked up behind her brother.

"Sorry," he grinned, looking anything but. "I'll put it under the tree."

Kaitlyn smiled affectionately. "Keeping secrets isn't his best thing."

"That's because he's so enthusiastic," Catherine replied. "Which _is_ one of his best things."

"I never thought of it that way." Kaitlyn tilted her head to one side. "That makes it kind of awesome."

Catherine couldn't help but notice, and not for the first time, what a composed young lady Kaitlyn was growing into. Always looking for the best in every person and every situation. She was broken out of her reverie by Jenna's voice.

"Sorry we're late. We had a little trouble getting everyone dressed and out of the house."

"No problem," Catherine assured her. "We lingered over breakfast a little longer than expected and we're just now getting organized ourselves. Danny took Grace over to Rachel's then he's gonna pick up Scout and come back. Grandma Ang is taking a short nap. Steve is cleaning up both himself and Angie. We tried plums today and they didn't go over very well."

Jenna chuckled. "Sounds like Dylan when I introduced him to applesauce. I wore way more of it than he ever swallowed."

Cody, Casey and Dylan followed their mother into the living just as Elizabeth walked out of the kitchen drying her hands on a dish towel. "I thought I heard some of my favorite people out here!"

"HO HO HO!" Jacob said as he threw his arms in the air. "Merry Christmas!"

Casey rolled her eyes. "He's been doing that since 5:00 A.M."

"When I woke up the clock in our room said 4:38 but I waited until 5:00 because Mom said I couldn't get up before that."

Jenna ruffled her youngest's hair. "I wanted to say not before 6:00 but I knew that would never happen. Can I help with anything in the kitchen?" she asked as the sound of the oven timer filled the air.

"Thanks, but everything is under control," Elizabeth smiled. "I just need to take the pumpkin pies out of the oven."

"It's one of the many great things about having my mother and grandmother here on the island," Catherine said. "Two extra cooks and an extra oven makes getting all the prep work done ahead of time a breeze."

Elizabeth placed the pies on the counter to cool and joined the others in the living room just as Steve came down the stairs, both he and Angie now in clean, non-plum covered outfits.

"We thought maybe we'd open presents first then the kids can go for a swim or play on the beach," Catherine suggested.

"We got Cammie some tennis balls to play fetch with and I can throw them really far," Jacob said excitedly.

Cammie's tail wagged at the sound of her name.

"Oh sorry." Jacob's hand slapped against his forehead. "I'm not supposed to say what a present is until after it's opened.

"At least it was just Cammie," Cody chuckled. "She didn't understand what you said anyway."

"She might have." Kaitlyn reached out to pet Cammie with an ease that wouldn't have been possible even a year ago. "Most dogs understand 165 words. Cammie is super smart, so she probably understands even more than that." She glanced at her brothers. "She'll still be excited though even if she knows what she's getting."

Cody and Jenna took seats on the couch while Elizabeth and Joseph returned to the same armchairs they occupied during the first present opening session. Steve sat next to the tree, Angie in his lap. Catherine stayed standing, at least temporarily, to pass out presents. Casey, Dylan, Kaitlyn and Jacob sat on the floor and Smokey, after saying hello to his friends, returned to lay by Joseph's feet.

"How about if we do ours first," Elizabeth suggested. 'They're the ones in the Santa paper with the white bows." Catherine located the gifts and handed them out to the Allens.

"That green gift bag is for you guys from us," Jenna said, and Catherine retrieved the bag and passed it to her parents then took a seat beside Steve.

"You guys go first," Elizabeth gestured, and the kids began to tear into their packages. They all stopped momentarily as the sound of Angie's giggles filled the air.

"She finds the sound of tearing paper hysterical," Catherine explained.

The Allen kids tore the paper even more than was needed just to see Angie's delighted reaction.

"Wow!" Dylan's voice was full of awe. "Thanks! Look, Mom, it's the Smithsonian Robo-Spider kit. I can build a spider that actually walks! This is so cool."

"I'm glad you like it," Joseph grinned. "Though you may not want to build it around Midnight."

Dylan's eyes widened. "It'd be like a horror movie. Cat versus Robo-Spider."

Joseph could almost see the wheels in Dylan's brain starting to turn when Jacob interrupted them.

"It's the Despicable Me motorcycle!" The youngest Allen squealed. "Thank you Thank you Thank you! We get to build it. You can help, Dylan. And it has a missile launcher!"

"More bad news for Midnight," Steve chuckled, in a voice low enough only Catherine and Angie could hear.

Kaitlyn tore the paper off a copy of National Geographic for Kids. She read the note attached to the front. "' _This is your first issue. We signed you up for an entire year. You'll get the new issue in the mail every month.'_ " She hugged the magazine to her chest. "This is absolutely perfect. Thank you!"

"You're very welcome," Elizabeth smiled.

"Yes! This is that awesome water bottle I was telling you about, Mom,' Casey raved. "It keeps water cold all day. It's perfect for track meets." She beamed at Elizabeth and Joseph. "Thanks!"

"Anything we can do to help you stay hydrated," Joseph said.

Casey took off the lid and looked inside. "This is so cool."

"Baaah ahhh ahh," Angie squealed.

"She thinks it's cool too," Catherine chuckled.

"Thanks." Cody smiled genuinely as he opened the small box in his hands. He held the contents up for everyone to see. "Money has been added to my bus card. This is really nice of you. Those trips back and forth to campus add up."

"We're glad to do it," Joseph said.

"What'd you get, Mom?" Jacob asked.

Jenna looked at the package in front of her. "You certainly didn't need to get me anything. You already do so much picking up the kids every Wednesday." She tore the paper back and gasped at the sight on a basket full of LUSH products. "Are you serious? This is amazing. Bath bombs and sugar scrubs. I'm in heaven."

"You deserve to pamper yourself from time to time," Elizabeth smiled.

Jenna closed her eyes and reveled in the idea of a long, hot bath. "I will enjoy every second of it."

"Open yours now," Jacob said excitedly to Joseph and Elizabeth. "Before I accidentally tell."

Joseph chuckled then reached into the gift bag and pulled out a framed picture of himself and Elizabeth on the patio at their condo with all the Allen kids, taken on one of the Wednesdays when both Casey and Cody had joined the younger children on their weekly after school visit. "This is a great picture!" he beamed.

"Look at all those happy smiles," Elizabeth agreed.

Kaitlyn got up on her knees. "There's something else."

Joseph reached back in the bag and pulled out a notebook. He could tell by the various gears, robots, unicorns, rainbows and minion stickers adorning the cover that all three of the younger kids had a hand in its creation.

He opened the front cover and saw a picture of himself and Dylan hunched over the bar in the kitchen studying the plans for his robot project. The next page held a picture of Elizabeth, Kaitlyn and Jacob sitting on the couch reading quietly together. Page after page of pictures taken on various Wednesday afternoons interspersed with descriptions of their favorite times together written in children's own words and handwriting.

"This … " Elizabeth swiped at her eyes, "is amazing. We look forward to our Wednesdays every week and it's so nice to see you enjoy them as much as we do."

"I'm always gonna come to your house on Wednesdays," Jacob promised. "Even when I get bigger."

"I hope you do," Elizabeth smiled sincerely. "You'll always be welcome."

"We can save Grandma Ang's for later." Jacob looked around to make sure she was nowhere in sight. "We're throwing her a Cubs party. We're gonna do decorations and baseball food and we're all gonna watch the game with her."

"She will absolutely love that!" Elizabeth said confidently.

"You're next, Uncle Steve and Aunt Catherine." Kaitlyn jumped up, grabbed a box from the pile and handed it to them. "Your gift and Angie's kinda go together."

Catherine smiled as she reached into the bag and pulled out a coupon book. Like the ones they'd received from the Allens in the past but this time thicker. "Oh," her free hand fluttered to her chest, "We love your coupon books."

"This time there are extra things for Angie! Take a look!" Jacob clasped his hands under his chin excitedly.

Catherine opened the book and she and Steve looked at the first page together. She began to read out loud.

"Dear, Angie. As you grow up I want to teach you all about the minions." Everyone chuckled. "And how memorizing lines from movies and books and acting them out later is fun and sometimes you get lucky and it makes other people laugh. And how you should dance when you feel happy."

"She'll be very lucky to have someone like you to teach her those things," Catherine said as Steve nodded in agreement.

Jacob blushed slightly. "Look at the next page."

"So here are 12 coupons for either a book reading or a movie watching together in 2018," Catherine read.

"That one is for you guys because you can get a break and I'll babysit Angie!" Jacob jumped up and broke into a full body dance. "Mom or Cody will still have to be around because I'm not old enough to watch her alone yet but still you'll get a break to do whatever you want to do."

"Thanks, buddy," Steve smiled, "that's awesome."

Catherine turned to the next page.

"Dear, Angie," she read, "When you get older I want to teach you all about all the animals in the world and what makes them all special and how we need to make sure we're kind to them and don't let their habitats disappear."

"That's very sweet, Kaitlyn," Catherine said softly. "I'm sure she'll love that, and she couldn't have a better teacher." She turned the page.

"Here are 12 coupons for you to use for me to either walk or a have a play session with Cammie or even for me to give her a bath."

Kaitlyn bit her lip. "If you think that's ok."

"That's very much ok." Steve smiled and nodded towards the happy dog laying close to Kaitlyn's side. "She loves you and would love to spend some time with you one on one."

"Mine is next," Dylan said.

"Dear, Angie." Steve read the next one. "As you grow up I want to teach you about building robots and motors and how important it is to know how things work." He looked at Dylan. "You're absolutely right. Because if we don't know how things work we have no idea how to fix them. Or how to use that knowledge to make better things."

Dylan nodded, and Steve turned the page.

"I'm not a very good babysitter but mom says kids get lots of new toys around your age, so I promise to help put together any toys that needs assembled for the next year and to help fix anything that breaks."

"Your timing couldn't be better," Steve grinned wryly. "There are a lot of things in this pile of presents that need assembled, so I will definitely take you up on this generous offer."

Dylan beamed proudly.

Steve turned his attention back to the book.

"Dear, Angie," he read, "As you get older I want to teach you that putting yourself out there and chasing the dream you want might seem scary but it's worth doing because when you succeed it feels better than almost anything."

"That's a very important lesson," Catherine smiled. "And you're the perfect person to teach it since you know firsthand," she said, referencing Casey's position on the softball team, a sport that came far less naturally to her than track but where she'd worked hard and put in the hours of practice necessary to make the team.

Steve turned the page. "Here are 12 coupons for an hour each of help with anything needed around the house or yard." He nodded. "I like the sound of that. Thanks, Casey."

"Baaah ahhh ahhh!" Angie gurgled.

"Sounds like she has some ideas," Catherine smiled. She took the book and began to read the next page.

"Dear, Angie. You're a very lucky girl because as you grow up you'll be surrounded by awesome parents, a great family and a bunch of friends who love you. I just want you to know that I have a lot of practice being a big brother and I'll always be available to fill that role for you. I'll be your protector, your confidante, your secret keeper and your biggest cheerleader."

Steve spoke around a lump in his throat. "Thanks, Cody. That means … everything."

"My pleasure," Cody replied.

Catherine turned the page.

"Meanwhile here are 12 coupons for a night of babysitting so we can get started. She couldn't be in better hands," Catherine said sincerely.

"One more," Steve said as he looked at the book. "Dear, Angie. The best lesson I could possibly teach you as you get older is how important it is to let go of things in your life that aren't helping you or nourishing your heart and how important it is to be open to new opportunities which just might bring people into your life that change it completely.'

Catherine smiled at her friend softly.

Steve turned the page and continued. "So here are 12 coupons for us to spend an afternoon doing something you've never done before. Exploring a new place or taste or sound. Whatever you want. As long as it's something new."

"That is an amazing idea," Elizabeth said.

"Thank you all so much." Catherine clutched the book to her heart. "This may be the best coupon book yet." She took a moment to savor all the love that went into the making of the book. "Now it's time for you all to open your gifts from Uncle Steve, Angie and me."

Catherine passed out the gifts and once everyone had theirs she gave the signal to go ahead.

"No way!" Dylan said as he tore his paper, causing Angie to giggle. "It's the Smithsonian Motor Works. I can build a real, working motor and see how everything works when it runs. The spark plugs, the pistons. This is so rad!"

"We thought you might like that," Steve winked.

"I love it!" Dylan said as he studied the box.

"It's Dru's Transforming Car," Jacob said as he thrust his hands excitedly into the air after opening his gift. "It turns into a rocket ship. I love this! Thank you!"

"You're very welcome, Jacob," Catherine smiled at his enthusiasm.

"Maybe next time you're at my house, after I have it put together, I can show you how it works," he offered.

"Deal!" Catherine clapped excitedly.

"Oh," Kaitlyn squealed as she opened her package. Happy tears flooded the corners of her eyes. "I got an adopted Arctic Hare." She removed the plush bunny from its box. "Like this one except real. Adopted in my name. With an adoption certificate and everything." She jumped up, crossed the room and hurled herself into Catherine's arms then leaned around Angie to kiss Steve's cheek. "Thank you!"

"You're very welcome, sweetie," he smiled. "But I think there's something else that goes with yours." He handed her a second package.

She looked at him curiously then opened the package to find a bag of cat treats and several new toys. "For Midnight," she beamed. "Thanks for remembering."

"This is so pretty," Casey said as she lifted a silver necklace with a 'Love to run' charm as well as one of a female runner. "Is this from …" she studied the charms.

"The person on Etsy that makes fitness jewelry that you showed me over the summer?" Catherine eyes sparkled. "Yes. We ordered it special and I just kept my fingers crossed you didn't decide to order on your own."

"This is awesome." She opened the clasp and put the necklace around her neck. "I love this."

All eyes turned to Cody next and his face lit up when he opened a brand-new backpack.

"I noticed yours had a tear in it when I saw you in the cafeteria last week," Catherine said.

Cody nodded. "It accidentally got caught in the bus door. I was gonna try to nurse it along until the end of spring semester," he admitted sheepishly.

"No need to worry about that now," Steve chuckled. "And there's also something in the pocket."

Cody pulled out a gift card for the cafe near campus where he often grabbed something small for lunch. "Thanks. I can definitely use this."

"And last but not least …" Catherine pointed to Jenna.

Jenna opened her package and read the paper contained inside. She shook her head. "This is far too generous. You already do so much for us."

"And we get it back hundreds of times over in every way that counts," Catherine smiled. "We want you to have that."

"This says that my garage is going to do a tune-up on my van, detail it, and fix anything not working properly."

Cody smiled gratefully at Steve and Catherine. He knew his mother took as good a care of the van as she could knowing it was going to need to last a while longer, but he worried their maintenance schedule was less preventative and more after the fact.

"Call and make an appointment to take it in as soon as possible," Steve said in a voice that made it clear there would be no more discussion on the topic.

"Thank you very much," Jenna said.

After opening a selection of toys and treats for both Cammie and Smokey the kids headed outside to help the dogs burn off some energy.

"I'll be right out," Cody promised an eager Jacob. "I just need to talk to Steve real quick." He looked at Steve and indicated the den with a nod of his head.

"I've told you, you don't have to get me anything," Steve said as Cody handed him a small box.

"I know, but … I wanted to."

With a small smile, Steve opened the box to reveal a silver tie clip engraved with 12/13/14 on it.

"Oh, wow," he said, carefully picking it up. "Cody, that's really nice."

"Do you know what date that is?"

Steve smiled slowly. "Of course. That's the day we met. The date of the first Shop with a Cop event we did together."

"I got one, too," Cody said, taking an identical tie clip from his pocket and holding it out. "They had a buy one get one half off sale. Then I took them to that place in the mall that does engravings. I know you don't wear ties all the time or anything but …"

"This is great," Steve assured him sincerely. "Really. And I like it even better that you've got one, too. That was an important day … for both of us."

Cody nodded. "I got 'em after this year's event. When we were all talking about what we remembered." He smiled wryly. "I know I sound like Jacob but that really was one of the best days of my life, even if I didn't realize it yet. So when I was trying to think of a gift for you, I wanted it to have something to do with that conversation … that day."

Steve laughed lightly. "Funny you should say that," he said, reaching for the box on the desk. "Because so did I."

Cody put his own tie clip back in his pocket and took the box from Steve. He opened it and pulled back the tissue paper. Inside was a picture frame with four smaller sections. In each section was a photo of the two of them from the four Shop with a Cop events they'd done together.

The first was a candid shot, neither looking at the camera. It showed Steve and Cody examining the lighted Christmas trees on sale at the store at the first event after Steve had finally convinced him to do some actual shopping.

The second had the two of them posing together in front of the store after the 2015 event had finished. Steve had his hand on Cody's shoulder and both were smiling.

The third picture was of Steve and Cody working together to move a table into the activity area before the participants arrived.

And the fourth was from just two weeks ago. After the buses had departed and all the boxes had been loaded, several of the volunteers, including Steve and Cody, had dug into the remaining pancakes. The picture showed the two of them seated elbow to elbow at a table, both smiling broadly, forks in hand and plates stacked with pancakes in front of them.

"This is …" Cody started, amazed. "Where'd you even get these pictures? I mean, besides this last one, I know Elizabeth took that."

Steve nodded. "And Catherine took that one from the second year. After Elizabeth sent me the one with the pancakes it got me thinking there must be other pictures of us. There's always a photographer or two at the events every year. So I asked Duke where the digital copies were stored and looked through them all."

Cody's eyebrows shot up. "All of them? There must be hundreds."

"There are. But it was worth it. Not only to find those, but to see everything that goes on during those events. It really is amazing."

Cody nodded, looking back down at the picture frame in his hands. "So are these."

Steve smiled. "I wanted something that commemorated that first event, but also that showed … how we've changed."

Cody looked back up at him. He smiled slowly.

"That was one of the best days of my life, too, Cody," Steve continued. "I mean that. I'll always be grateful Duke paired us with your family. If he hadn't, I might never have met you."

Cody swallowed hard and nodded. "I know what you mean," he said quietly. He cleared his throat and motioned to the frame. "Thanks for this, Steve."

"And thank you," Steve said, nodding at the box with the tie clip. "Merry Christmas, Cody."

"Merry Christmas."

"Come on," Steve said, putting a hand on the young man's shoulder and moving toward the door. "We should get back out there with everybody."

"Yeah."

"And hey, one more thing …"

"What?"

"I got a few more of those frames. Hopefully enough for every year we do the event."

Cody smiled. "Next time, I'll go through the pictures with you."

Steve clapped him on the shoulder, smiling broadly. "It's a deal."

 **THE END**

* * *

 _Find all our stories (in chronological order!) on our website: **marirealmcroll dot wixsite dot com backslash real-mcroll**_

 _Or in the McRoll in the REAL World community here on fanfiction dot net **Find us on Tumblr: mcrollintherealworld dot tumblr dot com**_

 _You can join our mailing list by **emailing us realmcroll at yahoo dot com** with: Add me, please! in the subject line. Or just drop us a line to say hi! We love hearing from our readers._

 _And find me on Twitter asking your opinions on all things McRoll in the REAL World! at Mari21763 and add #REALMcRoller_


End file.
